Her Father's Permission
by SP22
Summary: Naruto has been sneaking into Hinata's room at night for about a month, but he's growing tired of sneaking around. He decides it's finally time to tell her father about their relationship. Hinata reluctantly agrees, but thinks he might be in over his head.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto X Hinata "one-shot", but also sort of an unofficial sequel to my story "About what you said"

It was nearly midnight. The village of Konoha was quiet. A violet haired shinobi was finally settling down to go to sleep. She had washed her face and brushed her teeth, all she had to do was change into her pajamas.

She glanced over at her bedroom window, it was cracked open slightly.  
"I don't think he's coming tonight…" She whispired, walking over to the window to close it.  
Just then, a yellow haired ninja popped up outside.

She let out a squeak but quickly stifled the sound with her hands. "You scared me!" She said with a soft giggle.

"Sorry Hinata, I tried to come earlier but Kakashi Sensei kept me out late training…" Naruto said, also ensuring to keep his voice low.

Hinata widened the opening of her window to allow Naruto enough space to sit on it's ledge.

"Anyways…" Naruto said, nervously scratching the back of his head "How are you?"

It had been a month since Naruto and Hinata had confessed their feelings for one another, following a romantic evening at Ichiraku's, but the two shinobi were still adjusting to their feelings and new roles as _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend._ In fact, only recently had they decided to share the news of their relationship with their closest friends.

"I'm good. How was your mission?" Hinata asked, shifting her weight between her feet and avoiding making direct eye contact

"Pshh! Easy peasy!" Naruto said, the volume of his voice escalating. Hinata leaped over to cover his mouth with her hands "Shhh" She whispered "If someone finds out you're here…"

Naruto's eyes widened. Their faces were so close. His heart rate spiked.

He cleared his thought "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Naruto reached down to grab Hinata's hand. She blushed. He blushed at the sight of seeing her blush.

"Do you think it's time we tell your father…?" His gaze shifted up slowly to meet hers.

Hinata gulped.

Nothing in this world terrified her as much as her own father. Not Pain. Not Madura. Not even the thought of Naruto seeing her naked scared her as much as the man who raised her.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it's kinda fun sneaking around like this.." he said, chuckling and attempting to calm her nerves.

"But it feels wrong to keep it a secret from him…" He squeezed her hand gently.

"Naruto…" Hinata spoke, trying to choke out the words "My father… he's… well…"

"Difficult" he said, completing her sentence in a defeated tone. "I know…"

Hinata's stomach sank. As much as she had been dreading the moment when she would have to tell her father, head of the Hyuga clan, that she was dating the nine-tail-fox demon, she hated seeing said demon look so sad and defeated like this…

"Okay…" Hinata whispered.

Naruto peeked up at her with curiosity.  
"We'll tell him…"

Naruto's eyes opened wide with excitement "Really?"

Hinata had to cover his mouth again to prevent him from raising his voice.

"Er… well… You'll tell him" She said with a nervous chuckle.

Naruto's eyes widened even more, though this time, with fear "huh?"

"It's tradition." She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Potential suitors of the Hyuga women are to present themselves before the head of the clan and state why they are worthy." Hinata knew this was all very foreign to Naruto, and truth be told, she thought the whole thing was silly, but if they were going to tell her father, they were going to do it the right way.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Okay." He said firmly, slapping his fist into his palm. "I'll do it".

"This isn't the same as a battle or a mission, Naruto…" Hinata said, though she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Don't worry… I can handle it" For some reason, Naruto was feeling confident. If all he had to do was prove he was worthy to date Hinata, then he had this in the bag. Her father couldn't refuse his offer, especially after his multiple records of saving the village of Konoha and protecting it's inhabitants…. right?

"I better hurry home and get some rest, I wanna be ready for tomorrow!" He said, quickly pulling HInata into a kiss and then leaping off the window sill and into the night.

Hinata let out a deep sigh. Her poor Naruto had no idea what he was getting himself into. She shut the window and changed into her pajamas to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

As the new day rose over Konoha, Naruto rose with it. The sun had barely peered over the trees and into his window before Naruto sprung himself out of bed to begin preparing for today's events.

Confidence was seeping out of every pore as he zipped up the front of his favorite orange jacket. He closed the door of his apartment, forgetting to lock it, as he often did, and began his way toward The Hyuga residence.

Meanwhile, Hinata too had risen with the morning sun, though her morning was off to a much less cheery start. Hinata hadn't warned her father of Naruto's expected visit later that day. How could she? It was only planned as of midnight that morning. If she told her father now, he would become suspicious as to why she hadn't told him sooner, which means she risked him learning of Naruto's nightly visits to his daughter's bedroom. It was best to leave Naruto's visit unannounced.

Hinata began dressing herself in her formal robes, which were traditionally worn during the Hyuga clan's granting of suitor-ship ceremonies. Just then, Hinata's stomach dropped as she started to piece together the ramifications of what this all meant. To her father, it would appear as though Naruto was asking for Hinata's hand in marriage. — MARRIAGE!?

What had she done? She had just set Naruto up to ask her father for permission to MARRY her. They had only been dating a few weeks. This was absurd. How had she not realized this sooner. Hinata collapsed onto the floor of her bedroom, 'what have I done?' she thought, eyes wide with terror. 'My father is going to rip Naruto to shreds'…

Hinata hurried back onto her feet and lunged toward her door. She made a sharp turn down the hallway and B-lined straight for the entrance to the Hyuga residence. She was hoping to find Naruto and stop him before—

"Lord Hiashi, you have an unexpected visitor" a maid called out from the room up ahead. Hinata's feet stopped dead in their tracks. She was too late.

"I dare say, who shows up unannounced at this early hour? Hinata heard her father's deep voice grumble.

"It is I— uh, sir!" Naruto's spine stiffened. "Naruto Uzumaki. I have come to speak to you about your daughter, Hinata". Naruto bowed graciously waiting for a sign from Hiashi to proceed.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Naruto continued. "I have come to prove myself worthy of her courtship."

"I see" Hiashi spoke coldly. "So… the nine-tailed Naruto Uzumaki has taken an interest in my eldest daughter."

Naruto winced slightly as Hiashi's sharp tone sliced through him, but he held firm. "Yes, uh, Lord Hyuga."

"And what… might I ask… makes you a worthy suitor?" Hiashi droned, as he cocked an eyebrow.

Hinata gulped sat hidden outside the doorway with her ear pressed against the wall.

Naruto knew this question was coming, but still stumbled over his words, "Well-uh.. as I'm sure you recall- sir, I have a pretty good track record of saving the village and the people of Konoha…"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he looked Naruto up and down. He thought to himself how prideful the boy seemed.

"…Ah yes, I do recall, and on several accounts, you nearly destroyed many of the village's buildings in the process… correct?"

Naruto gulped. Before he could recover, Hiashi spoke again.

"And certainly, you've managed to save the villagers from being harmed by the chaos you brought to their doorsteps…."

Naruto's stomach started to tingle. The heat from the demon inside of him was not taking kindly to Hiashi's lecturing.

"… but what I fail to see, Naruto, is how any of that proves to me that you are capable of protecting my daughter…" Hiashi stood up and turned his back to the boy, signaling that this conversation was over.

From behind the door, Hinata's heart was breaking. Tears began streaming down her face and she was about to get up and run to her room when she heard Naruto speak again.

"… Hinata is stronger than you think." Naruto hissed under his breath. He was still bowing respectfully to Hiashi, but his yellow hair was hiding a a furrowed brow.

"Come again?" Hiashi turned to look at the boy.

Hinata's heart jumped again as she positioned herself as close to the opening of the door without being seen.

"Hinata doesn't need my protection… she's one of the bravest shinobi I've ever seen."

Hiashi scoffed, which only managed to fuel Naruto's anger more.

"It's been one of my life's greatest honors to fight along side her. In battle and now in life… and if it ever came down to it… I'd trade my life for hers. Believe it!"

Hinata gasped at the sound of those words. The noise caught the attention of Naruto and her father as they turned to face the doorway.

Hinata stepped into view. Standing there in her full formal robes, her posture was upright, conveying more confidence than normal.

Hiashi observed his daughter's sudden change in demeanor. He also noticed her formal attire. "Hinata… you knew about this?"

"Y-yes father." Her voice shaking slightly. "Naruto and I are- are…" She was losing her footing.

Naruto rose to his feet and took his place next to her. "I am in love with your daughter, sir. It's as simple as that."

Hinata tried to hide her shocked expression at just hearing Naruto confess his love for her in front of her father.

Hiashi turned to face Hinata. "Daughter, is this really what you want? To bring shame upon this family?"

Now Hinata's belly was the one burning. "Shame!? The only shameful one here is you! Naruto is going to be a great Hokage some day, do you really want the esteemed Hyuga clan to go down as the one who cast him aside?"

Her father was taken aback by his daughter's passionate tone. He had never seen her react so strongly. He maintained his composure, closed his eyes, and took a deep inhale.

He opened his eyes again and met both of their gaze. "Let's hope I don't live to regret this…Naruto, I give you permission to marry my daughter."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Wait- What do you mean m—"

Before he could finish, Hinata cut him off with a kiss and whispered "don't worry" under her breath.

Hiashi turned and walked away, a small smirk on the side of his face. Perhaps his eldest daughter had some fight in her after all.


End file.
